EAW Specialists Championship
The EAW Specialists Championship is a professional e-wrestling championship in Elite Answers Wrestling (EAW). It is an interbranded championship that is able to be compete across the three brands of EAW. It was first established in October 9th, 2015 when Extreme Answers Wrestling created another championship designed to be a complimentary championship to the EAW Vixens Championship given the successful staging of the first Empress of Elite tournament and the massive expansion of the Vixens roster in the summer and fall of 2015. Unique stipulations, various Specialty matches that it can be defended in, and the rise of the various Vixens who have held the title thus far are the cornerstones of the title’s young legacy. History Origin The creation of the Specialists Championship was announced October 9, 2015 via press release by EAW. The belt was created with rules based on experimental titles from other federations, including the CWF Specialists Championship from the now-defunct Classic Wrestling Federation. The title was created with the Champion reserving the right to choose any stipulation/match type for their title defenses as they saw fit, with the exception of certain match types such as Glass Wallz. The trade-off for this privilege for the champion is the “two weeks’ rule”, stating that the Champion must defend the title every two weeks or be stripped of the championship. The challengers may be either mandatory challengers appointed by EAW, challengers who earned their status as top contender, or a Vixens Cup winner wishing to cash in their privilege to compete for a title. This rule does not necessarily apply to “special events” where the title is at stake such as the Specialists Rampage match or the Specialists Scramble. The title was first competed for on the Showdown: Redemption supershow where Vixens competed in a variation of the Championship Scramble Match, nicknamed the Specialists Scramble, for the right to be named the first champion. Haruna Sakazaki would survive the challenge after she had claimed victory against the likes of Raven Lee, Lumen Grey, Eris LeCava, Maria Gonzales, Stephanie Matsuda, and Cailin Dillon. Prominence The Specialists Championship became a second championship for the Vixens division to aspire to attain. The first Free-Per-View where the Specialists Championship was defended was at the first-ever Grand Rampage event, Road to Redemption 2015, where Cailin Dillon was able to defend her championship against the former champion Haruna Sakazaki. At Triple Threat (2016), Tarah Nova would defeat Stephanie Matsuda, Cailin Dillon, and Haruna Sakazaki to become the first Vixen in history to hold both the Specialists Championship and the Vixens Championship in the course of their career. As of now, the championship has yet to be a part of the grand spectacle that is Pain for Pride, but that is bound to change. Reigns The inaugural champion was Haruna Sakazaki when she was able to win the Specialists Scramble on the Showdown: Redemption supershow. There have been four official champions, with each champion claiming one reign. The longest reigning champion was Cailin Dillon who held the championship for one-hundred and forty-one (141) days (between November 21st, 2015 episode of Battleground and Grand Rampage). The shortest reigning Vixens Champion was Haruna Sakazaki, who lost the championship two (2) weeks after she won it on Battleground. The current EAW Specialists Champion is Brody Sparks, in her first tenure as champion, where she won the first-ever Vixens Elimination Chamber Match at Road to Redemption. Title History Key Names History As of , . :† indicates reigns and title changes not recognized by EAW. Category:EAW Championships Category:EAW Vixens Category:Championships Category:EAW Category:Titles